


Darkness Falls

by EmoHeartThrob



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will probably add more ships, M/M, My First Fanfic, it's a mess, post kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 10:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoHeartThrob/pseuds/EmoHeartThrob
Summary: Wow that was bad.





	Darkness Falls

He wakes up. A strange feeling courses through him. He looks around and sees a strange chamber. Computers line the walls and chairs are positioned in front of them.   
“Oh good. You’re up.” He whirls around to see a silver-haired man in a lab coat. The man gives a sliver of a smile, “Sorry for startling you. I’m Zexion”. Zexion holds out his hand to shake.   
The boy stares at it, “I’m Vanitas”.   
Zexion laughs, a sharp sound “Yes, I know. After all, I’ve been working with Vexen to bring you back”. Vanitas tries to process the words, but his head swirls. Darkness fills his thoughts, and memories flow through him. He sees so many people, but then, he sees them. Ventus and Sora standing there, not understanding why he won’t join them. Vanitas had accepted his fate, but they won’t. He falls back to darkness.   
“Vanitas. Vanitas!”. His eyes snap open, he’s lying on the cool floor. Zexion looking concerned stands over him. Vanitas shoots to his feet and summons his keyblade.   
He points it at Zexion and slowly takes a step back. “Why am I here? What did you do to me? ANSWER ME!”.  
A voice from behind him interrupts “Vanitas”

***  
Whack, a sword hits a tree. Whack, another blow. Whack.   
“Riku!”   
Riku stumbles backward, emerging from his thoughts,   
“Kairi. What is it?”   
Kairi examines him, “Riku, you can’t keep attacking our trees” she laughs, forcibly, “We’ll lose them all”  
Despite keeping her voice playful, Riku noticed a worried look in her eye,   
“I’m fine”.   
Kairi sighs “Thinking about him again?”   
Riku sits down heavily, “How can I not?”  
“Just because he disappeared doesn’t mean he’s gone”  
“That’s exactly what it means Kairi!”   
Kairi slumps down “I… we have to keep hoping he’ll come back” Riku looks up at her, tears forming in his eyes,   
“I should have tried harder. I should have stopped him” Kairi puts a comforting hand on his shoulder,   
“He’ll come back. I know he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was bad.


End file.
